


Journey into Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three travelers, at arms length of their destination, until complicated things hold them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey into Tomorrow

The young traveler, Chang Wufei, stared across the moon's reflection in the lake as a small breeze swept through his hair. He figured he should have been sleeping, considering the task that was at hand first thing in the morning, but it just wouldn't come to him, so he sat propped up against a rock. Come morning, he and his companions Heero and Relena would cross that vast body of water with a raft that wouldn't fail this time. It was almost sturdy enough to carry three and a moderately sized bolder. 

 

They'd been stranded in that neck of the woods for over a week, after Wufei had injured his leg in a snake and tree stump incident. Relena insisted he rest a while, in concern for his safety. She used the last contents in the first aid kit to bandage his leg up, and they needed to stop in the next village to stock up on supplies. Forging a raft out of natural resources was not an easy job, and it took a countless amount of hours to get it working. Heero was very determined, since something more important than first aid resided in the next place.

 

Relena and Heero slept close beside one another, as they usually did. Wufei mistook them for a traveling couple at first glance, yet they insisted they were not. Heero had long searched for another, someone who happened to be in the town across the lake. Relena decided to travel with him, after her family was killed in a train wreck. She was such a strong and admirable young woman who held her own, one he found himself developing strong feelings for, though it took him forever just to admit that to himself. 

 

It was seeing those two together that made him reluctant to admit that, yet Heero was very much in love with another, or so he said. It was strange that he hardly spoke about this woman, assuming it was a woman, yet it was obvious that it was constantly on his mind. Relena laughed every time "Heero" and "woman" appeared in the same sentence, so Wufei began to wonder just what kind of pair he was traveling with.

 

Not that Heero's love life really mattered. He was a strong and reliable companion, and Wufei couldn't ask for a better combination. He sure looked warm with Relena scrunched up against him, though. What was it like to sleep beside such a beautiful woman?

 

Wufei's face began to grow hot, so he turned his attention right back toward the lake. First thing in the morning, they'd be out. His journey would no longer be delayed by leg injuries or rafts the instantly fell apart once they hit the water. The three of them were anxious to get over there; he just hoped Heero's lover liked to travel, because after years of traveling alone, he found the company of others to be much more pleasant.

 

Heero's body would soon be resting beside another, and Wufei would find the nerve to get closer to Relena. His journey to find a strong woman will have been fulfilled, just by traveling across that moonlit lake.

 

[End]


End file.
